


Trapped With A Monster

by artisticallyGay



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Blood and Injury, M/M, Unsympathetic King, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticallyGay/pseuds/artisticallyGay
Summary: An argument goes wrong, Remy is left to clean up the mess.
Relationships: King Creativity/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825102
Kudos: 5





	Trapped With A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> ",,could I maybe get Kingsleep? With uh. 'I fall for the worst ones'… or 'You’re a Monster.' 'Yes, but you love me anyways'."

"I always fall for the worst ones," Remy muttered, muffling a hiss of pain as he pressed the damp washcloth against his bleeding arm. His arm was over the edge of the tub in his bathroom, an open medical kit laying by him where he had been kneeling. He and King fell into another argument, nothing new to him. But as of recently, King had been getting more physically violent, tonight's argument ending with Remy's arm being slashed to practically ribbons when he attempted to pull his arm out of creativity's grasp. "You knew what you were getting into, you knew about his anger issues, and yet you still fell for the bastard." Remy continued to fuss himself as the bleeding began to slow and the cut seemed cleaned out of any possible infection. He dug out the roll of gauze and bandages and wrapped up his arm best he could. With that taken care of, Remy adjusted himself to sit down with his back against the tub.

He'd put away his sunglasses plenty earlier, revealing the tired and worn-down emotions Remy held in his eyes. He may have been the embodiment of sleep but this aching tiredness he felt was just too much, How long could he continue to do this? ...Maybe it was time to-

"Remy."

Remy flinched at the booming voice and hard knocking of the bathroom door. He struggled to his feet, arm burning at the sudden movement. He grabbed his sunglasses and slipped them on, hoping the tinted lenses could hide some of his fear from King. With a deep, silent breath, he opened the door and acted as calm as he could. "Hey babe," he spoke first, hoping the calmness didn't seem too fake or forced. King looked down at him with the same cold indifference he held during any time they talked.

"I assume you took care of the issue?" King questioned, tilting his head forward a bit. Remy showed him his bandaged arm in response and King grabbed it. Remy forced down a yelp of pain, eyes watering as the arm burned again. "You know who's fault this is, right?"

"My fault."

"So next time this happens, you'll know not to pull that little stunt again." Remy nodded numbly and King smirked, pulling Remy into an embrace. He could feel Rem stiffen up in his hold. "No need to act like that darling, it's all over with now." He could feel the warmth of breath from a sigh and smirked wider when the embrace was returned.

"You're a monster," Remy muttered, his comment muffled.

"Yes, but you love me anyways."

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Please don't let yourself fall into a toxic relationship. If you are in one, please try to reach out to anyone who can help you. You deserve so much better that what you are dealing with. Get some help. People care about you.


End file.
